Angela
|status = Active |year = 2013-present |YTusername = kamisamaangela |partner = |otheractivity = mixing, writing translyrics, subtitling, voice acting |country = United States }} Angela, or''' Pierrot', is a fairly new YouTube singer with a clear, strong and confident voice with a wide range. In the middle ranges, her voice is full and smooth, but in higher ranges, her voice becomes thinner with a certain quality of sharpness, as shown in her duet cover of "Shindeshimau to wa Nasakenai!" with Jefferz. She's able to hit high notes well despite being an alto. Both of her voice qualities can be heard clearly in her cover of "Outer Science". Her first cover was of the Attack on Titan opening theme "Guren no Yamiya", uploaded towards early October of 2013. It has since been removed; her earliest cover still viewable is her fourth ever cover, "Sorairo Days", uploaded later that same month. Her most popular solo cover is of the Tokyo Ghoul opening, "Unravel", having over 44k views as of November 2014. She covers primarily VOCALOID songs, but she also occasionally covers anime themes and video game themes. Angela mixes her own covers for the most part, and she writes translyrics for herself and TYERecords at times as well. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of TYERecord # Member of De:Coders Chorus # Member of ᙠackᙠeat with Ryan and Wind (in the TTB) # Member of Fantasy Chorus List of Covered Songs feat. ᙠackᙠeat (2014.07.13) # "A Vision" feat. Angela and Dizzy (2014.07.16) # "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrlYr1eIDGw" Kinyoubi no Ohayou (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.07.22) # "Startear" (2014.08.07) # "Clock Strikes" feat. ᙠackᙠeat (2014.08.08) # "Unravel" (2014.08.16) # "Children Record" (2014.09.05) # "Rising Hope" (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei OP) (2014.10.02) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * Her favorite song is "Pierrot"Angela's answer on ask.fm about her favorite song, and her alias is derived from it. She thought, it'd fit her.Angela's answer on ask.fm about circuses * She doesn't do vocal exercises often, but before singing she usually does a few warm ups and a practice song to strengthen her diaphragm.Angela's answer on ask.fm about vocal exercises * She uses a Bluebird mic, a mic stand, Scarlet 2i2 for her audio interfaceAngela's answer on ask.fm about her mic, and GarageBand to mix.Angela's answer on ask.fm about mixing * Musically, Utada Hikaru, Akiakane, and Girls' Generation are her inspirations.Angela's answer on ask.fm about what inspires her * She is a Studio Ghibli fan and her favorite movie is Howl's Moving Castle, followed by Spirited Away, The Cat Returns, and Princess Mononoke.Angela's answer on ask.fm about Studio Ghibli * She likes Mushishi.Angela's answer on ask.fm about Mushishi * Dogs are her favorite animals.Angela's answer on ask.fm about dogs * She likes aquariums quite avidlyAngela's answer on ask.fm about modern art and loves visiting aquariums whenever she travelsAngela'a answer on ask.fm about places she'd like to visit * She likes scallops and calamariAngela's answer on ask.fm about her favorite food, and dislikes pickles and sushi.Angela's answer on ask.fm about food she dislikes External Links * Twitter * Instagram * ask.fm